cruda y cruel realidad
by impassegirl89
Summary: Rosalie Hale es la perfecta reina del instituto hasta que una desconocida llega e intenta suplantarla en el trono.a partir de ahí su vida se convierte en un infierno.¿podrá ser realmente feliz alguna vez?BASADA EN HECHOS REALES.Rosalie protaBella coprota


**_aupa!_**

**_bueno, esta idea la tenía para una historia desde hace mucho pero no quiero alargarla másy como no queda lo suficientemnte larga para que sea historia larga la dejo en one-shot._**

**_es mi primera historia con Rosalie de porta principal, ya que no es de mis favoritas, por lo que puede que no esté realmente tan bien como alguna otra que he podido hacer._**

**_los personajes no me pertenecen. son de Meyer. yo solo juego con ellos._**

**_todos humanos._**

**_personalidad puede que ligeramente cambiadas._**

**_espero que os guste^^_**

**_a ver si os animais a dejarme reviews!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_*Impass*_**

**_()()()())()()()()()()))()()())_**

**_Cruda realidad_**

Cualquiera que viera a Rosalie Hale pensaría que era perfecta. Con su perfecta melena larga y rubia, sus perfectos ojazos azul eléctrico, su perfecto cuerpo de modelo, sus perfectas amigas, su perfecto novio y su perfecta popularidad. Si, si en algo concordaba la gente que la conocía era en que era perfecta y tenía la vida hecha.

Ella era la chica más popular del instituto y por consiguiente la más codiciada y admirada. Todos la trataban como a la reina y ella se sentía orgullosa de ello. Y aunque ella era arrogante, vanidosa y egocéntrica, todas las chicas la admiraban y todos los chicos la deseaban.

Todo era perfecto hasta que un día su burbuja se rompió.

Era un día normal y corriente. Rosalie y sus amigas, Lauren, Jessica y Heidi, caminaban hablando entretenidamente hacia su primera clase del día, literatura. Llegaban tarde pero no les importaba ya que los profesores no les decían nada cuando pasaba eso; sus padres _donaban_ demasiado dinero al centro como para que les pusiesen falta. Entraron en el aula sin siquiera tocar la puerta y fueron hasta sus lugares, al final de la clase, sin dejar de reír.

-veo que las señoritas se han molestado en obsequiarnos con su presencia.-murmuró sarcástico el profesor; puede que no les dijesen nada pero no significaba que fuesen apreciadas por todos.

-si, debería estar agradecido, señor Banner.-dijo Rosalie coquetamente haciendo que sus amigas riesen divertidas y los demás por seguirle la corriente a la reina del instituto.

-bueno, como iba diciendo.-siguió el profesor ignorando a las chicas.-hoy tenemos una alumna nueva en clase. Por favor, señorita, pase adelante y preséntese.

Una chica de pelo rojo fuego pasó al lado del profesor. Era alta y delgada, con unos fieros ojos marrón rojizo y una sonrisa de superioridad estaba dibujada en su cara,

-preséntese, por favor.-le pidió el profesor.

-me llamo Victoria Lefevre-dijo la chica con voz afilada escondida debajo de otra extremadamente melosa.-tengo 17 años y me encanta la moda. Mi padre es el diseñador Garret Lefevre y mi madre la archiconocida modelo Kate Denali.

Hubo un murmuro general alabando y adorando la descendencia de la chica nueva.

-vaya.-comentó el profesor Banner.-son ambos muy famosos. Debe de ser usted también perseguida por la prensa.

-así es, profesor Banner, pero ese no es un problema.-clavó su mirada felina en Rosalie.-me encanta ser el centro de atención.

Ahí empezó la caída del reinado de Rosalie.

Sus amigas no dejaron de hablar de Victoria en toda la hora de literatura ganándose un par de regañinas de parte del profesor, a las cuales no hicieron caso. Rosalie intentó, en vano, cambiar de tema pero la novedad ganaba escalas en el ranking de interés. Cuando la clase terminó, salió mosqueada hacia su clase de matemáticas la cual cursaba sin ninguna de sus amigas. Nunca le había importado, ya que de esa forma la poca atención que tenían ellas junto a ella se centraba solamente en ella, pero por desgracia siguió escuchando toda clase de rumores sobre la chica nueva. Pasó la hora refunfuñando y deseando que llegase la última clase antes del almuerzo; gimnasia.

Allí se encontró con Lauren quien por desgracia no dejó de hablar de victoria. Según le contó, había coincidido en la clase anterior con ella y era una chica genial. La rubia dejó de prestar atención en el momento en el que empezó a contarle sobre sus incontables viajes a las pasarelas mundiales junto con sus padres.

Salió airada hacia el comedor en busca de algo con lo que distraerse con su novio James en mente. Él era el chico más popular; rubio, ojos marrones, alto y fuerte. Su chico ideal; y el de todo el instituto. Sonrió; eran la pareja perfecta.

Mas cual fue su sorpresa cuando llegó al comedor. Su perfecta sonrisa decayó de golpe al ver a James charlando animadamente con Victoria. Gruñó interiormente al verla más cerca de lo que nunca permitiría estar a ninguna chica; sus amigas incluidas. Corrió, literalmente, con su habitual elegancia has ellos y se colgó del cuello del chico para besarlo con pasión. Luego se giró para encarar a la nueva, quien no quitaba su sonrisa socarrona de la cara.

-Rosalie Hale, ¿verdad?-preguntó amablemente-yo soy…

-Victoria Lefevre-cortó la rubia.

Me alegra saber que la reina del instituto se sabe mi nombre-murmuró socarronamente.

.es prácticamente imposible no saberlo-contestó fríamente.

Victoria ensanchó su sonrisa aún más.

-¡Victoria!-llamó Heidi desde su mesa.-¡ven! Te hemos guardado un sitio.

-bueno, rosa, nos vemos.-luego se giró hacia James y le besó en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.-un placer conocerte.

Se fue a las mesa de las amigas de Rosalie contorneando sus caderas con todo el comedor pendiente de ella; James entre ellos.

-¿comemos juntos?-preguntó algo mosqueada a su novio Rosalie.

-em…si, vamos.-contestó idiotizado.

Desde ese día, la popularidad de Victoria empezó a subir como la espuma. Todo el mundo la adoraba y eso dejaba a Rosalie en un segundo plano; como la segunda ganadora en una carrera, la primera dama de honor. Y eso era algo que ella no soportaba. Al de una semana, ambas estaban batidas en duelo por el reinado pero poco a poco la segunda ganó. Lauren, Heidi y Jessica pasaron a ser sus perritos falderos, eso si, sin dejar de lado a Rosalie por completo; no vaya a ser que las tandas volviesen a cambiar y la rubia volviese al trono.

Derrotada, decidió usar su último as de la manga para recuperar su título; dar una gran fiesta en su casa, total, sus padres nunca estaban en casa y vivía ella prácticamente sola por sus viajes. Preparó todo; compró bebida, hizo las entradas, contrató a los mejores DJs y camareros.

La gran noche llegó y la casa se llenó. Todo el mundo le felicitaba y ella estaba feliz por su recuperada popularidad. Saludó a los que le interesaban y luego fue al grupo donde estaba su novio; el equipo de fútbol.

-hola, amor.-le saludó ella con un beso en los labios.-te he estado buscando.

James se quedó mudo, sin saber que decir. Otro de los chicos salió en su ayuda.

-una fiesta genial, Rosa.-felicitó Mike Newton, el delantero del equipo; un chico que siempre había querido llevarse a la cama a la rubia.

-¿verdad?-contestó feliz ella.

Arrastró a su novio a la pista de baile y se pusieron a bailar animadamente. Ella sonreía sensualmente acercándose a besarle cuando alguien le golpeó el hombro suavemente. Al girarse, se encontró a Victoria cara a cara.

-¿me lo prestas para una canción?-preguntó.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, agarró al chico y se lo llevó al medio de la pista para empezar a bailar con él de una manera sensual y provocativa. Rosalie fue lo suficientemente lista como para retirarse a un lado de la pista, a la barra, para no quedar como una imbécil ella sola. Pidió una copa de lo más fuerte que había y se lo bebió de golpe. La garganta le ardió e hizo una mueca de asco pero pidió otra. Volvió a centrar su mirada en la que debía ser su pareja. La pelirroja se movía alrededor de él seduciéndolo e incitándolo y eso enfureció a la rubia haciendo que apurase su vaso de nuevo.

Entonces Victoria puso a James de espaldas a Rosalie y clavó su fiera mirada en ella. Sonrió de forma cruel y se acercó al chico para estampar sus labios en los de él de forma apasionada. La rubia se quedó sin habla en cuanto vio que su novio rodeaba con los brazos a la chica y le correspondía. De repente, Mike apareció a su lado.

-hola, Rosa-le saludó.

Ella no le dio tiempo a decir nada más; se bebió el tercer vaso de golpe y lo cogió por la camisa y lo llevó a la pista de baile. Estaba borracha, mucho, ya que no era tolerante al alcohol. Las populares nunca se emborrachaban ya que tenían que mantener su imagen.

Una canción de reggaeton empezó a sonar y ella comenzó amoverse sensualmente junto a Newton. El chico estaba feliz porque ella lo hubiese sacado. Rosalie lo puso de espaldas a la otra pareja y miró por encima de su hombro; la pelirroja lo miraba victoriosa aún besando a James con fervor. Lo último que recordaría de esa noche fue los brazos de su engominado compañero pegarla contra la pared.

A la mañana siguiente despertó desnuda en su cama y con un dolor de cabeza impresionante. Un brazo estaba en su cintura y al seguirlo descubrió a Mike Newton a su lado dormido como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Asqueada, lo zarandeó para despertarlo mientras se tapaba con las sábanas y recordaba los acontecimientos de la noche. Mike abrió los ojos perezosamente.

-buenos días, precosa.-susurró tratando de sonar sexy.

-¡levanta ya, joder!-masculló ella.

-¿Qué pasa?-se sentó derecho-¿quieres un besito de buenos días?

-¡lo que quiero es que te esfumes!-lo empujó y este cayó al suelo tapándose sus partes prudentes.-¡vístete y vete!

-ayer no quería que me alejase de tu ni un centímetro.-comentó pero calló al ver la cara de la rubia.-bien, bien, ya me voy.

Cuando Rosalie llegó el lunes en su BMW rojo al instituto todos cuchicheaban a sus espaldas y por desgracia sabía que esa vez no era por su hermosura. Pero ella, dignamente, los ignoró y erguidamente caminó hasta sus amigas.

-buenos días.-saludó elegantemente.

-hola, rosa.-contestaron al unísono.

Empezaron a charlar animadamente de los cotilleos de la fiesta del sábado y por suerte ninguna mencionó nada acerca del desliz de Rosalie.

De repente, James apareció en su elegante Mercedes y la rubia se tensó. Él bajó y anduvo hacia ellas. Ella aguantó la respiración a la espera de que llegase hasta ella para darle alguna explicación de lo ocurrido en aquella fiesta. Pero antes de que alcanzase, una cabellera pelirroja se interpuso en su camino. Rosalie vio claramente como Victoria se lanzaba a los brazos de James y él la abrazaba mientras se besaban. La rubia enfureció.

-¡pero que perra!-chilló.

-no te pases, Rosa, que ella es una de nosotras.-dijo Heidi.

-eso, que es Vicky.-añadió Lauren.

-¡Pero se está liando con mi novio!-bramó.

-bueno, sus razones tendrá-comentó Jessica.

-si, que es una…

-no, Rosa, a ella le gustará.-cortó Heidi.-y él parece cómodo.

-¿y yo que?-cuestionó Rosalie.

-tú puedes conseguirte otro.-aseguró Lauren.-eres la segunda reina.-añadió haciendo que la rubia se enfureciese.

-además-susurró Jessica.-si te ha dejado será por algo…

-si.-asintió Heidi.-últimamente has echado mucho culo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó asustada-¿culo?

-si, culo-afirmó Lauren.-y un poco de caderas.

-¿caderas?-cuestionó con pavor.

-¿pero que esperabas?-dijo Heidi.-con todo lo que comes…por ejemplo… ¡esas galletitas!-señaló el pequeño paquete que Rosalie iba comiendo ya que no le había dado tiempo a desayunar.- ¡directas a la tripa!

La rubia tiró a la basura el paquete asqueada. Fueron a clase y todo siguió normal. A la hora de gimnasia, se hicieron grupo de dos para hacer carreras a caballitos. A Rosalie le tocó con Newton para su desgracia pero no pudo cambiar. Suspiró y se subió encima de él. Empezó la carrera y Newton adelantó a todos pero en un descuido se tropezó con sus propios pies y ambos cayeron al suelo. Ella soltó unos cuantos improperios en voz baja por el golpe pero Mike la quiso humillar ya que seguía con rencor por haberlo echado de su cama.

-¡todo por tu culpa!-le dijo señalándola.-si no tuvieras ese culo de ballena no nos hubiésemos caído.

En una situación normal hubiese ignorado el comentario pero dados los hechos se quedó callada y todos se rieron.

La hora pasó y las chicas fueron al comedor a ponerse a la cola. Llegaron al final y Rosalie cogió una porción de pizza, la única comida comestible del día. Entonces escuchó carraspear y vio a Heidi negar con la cabeza señalando su bandeja con un yogurt desnatado y una manzana. La rubia dejo su porción de pizza y cogió lo mismo que ellas tres. Se sentaron en su mesa y Rosalie mordió la manzana. Victoria apareció allí y se sentó con ellas.

-hola, chicas.-saludó para luego girarse hacia la rubia.-Rosa, ya me he enterado de lo que te ha dicho Newton. No le hagas caso; esos kilitos de más te quedan genial.

La rubia dejó con asco la manzana mordida en la bandeja y la apartó de ella.

Los días pasaron y Rosalie siguió son su estricta dieta. Apenas comía y cuando lo hacía era una naranja ya que eran quemagrasas. También había empezado a hacer mucho ejercicio a diario y aunque se sentía muy cansada los halagos de sus amigas cuando bajaba algún gramo la animaban. Habían pasado dos meses desde que todo empezó y había bajado mucho en la escala de la popularidad. Aún así, seguía adelgazando creyendo que así recuperaría su trono. Pero sus compañeros ya no le tenían respeto y la vacilaban a todas horas. Como ese día en clase de literatura.

.dígame, señorita Hale-llamó el profesor.-en el libro "diario de una geisha" que estamos leyendo… ¿Qué cree usted que está buscando la protagonista?

Rosalie quedó callada pero Newton contestó por ella.

-pues cual va a ser, señor Banner, la señorita Hale lo sabe muy bien.-contestó.-follar para intentar bajar ese culo de foca.

Todos rieron pero Rosalie no lo soportó y salió corriendo de la clase. Fue hasta los baños y se dejó caer contra la fría pared de azulejos. Lloró como llevaba haciendo hace semanas a escondidas. No podía con el estrés, ¡estaba agotada de todo! Sin pensarlo mucho, abrió el bolso que había cogido antes de salir huyendo de la clase y de él sacó varios paquetes de golosinas y galletitas que tenía metidos. Empezó a comer con ansias y se terminó todo en poco tiempo aún llorando. Entonces se sintió mal: se sentía gorda, una foca obesa que no podía parar de comer. Se levantó a toda prisa y entró dentro de uno de los cubículos. Se arrodilló ante la taza y se metió un par de dedos en la boca provocándose arcadas y después vómitos. Las lágrimas caían en cascada por sus mejillas mezclándose con la masa que echaba por la boca. Se sintió una enferma mientras por la boca soltaba mucho más que palabras.

Cuando terminó, se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. Las piernas le fallaron cuando se intentó levantar y tuvo que apoyarse en la puerta para no caer. Respiró varias veces y después la empujó para salir. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que en el baño no estaba sola sino que una chica estaba en frete de ella. Pasó por su lado ignorándola lo más digna que pudo pero se tambaleó al final teniendo que agarrarse al lavabo. Cerró los ojos esperando que el mareo cesase.

-oye, ¿estás bien?-escuchó que le decía la chica con voz dulce.

-perfectamente.-contestó con voz altanera.

Dio la vuelta con intenciones de irse pero de repente la vista se le nubló. Perdió la consciencia escuchando esa voz preocupada llamándola.

Se despertó desorientada. Le costó tiempo lograr enforcar la vista y cuando lo hizo se encontró en una habitación completamente blanca que reconoció como la de un hospital. Miró su mano y se vio la soda metida y el Holter a su derecha.

-has despertado.-dijo una voz alegre a su lado.

Rosalie giró la cabeza y se encontró a la chica del baño. Era pequeñita, delgada de grandes ojos chocolate y melena caoba. La típica chica que no destacaba para nada.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó confusa.-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago en un hospital?

-me llamo Isabella Swan pero llámame Bella.-contestó la chica sonriendo tímidamente.-estás en el hospital de Forks. Te desmayaste en el baño y llamé para que te trajeran aquí.

-¡mierda! Tengo que irme.-intentó levantarse pero se mareó y cayó de nuevo al colchón.- ¡joder!

-no puedes levantarte todavía; estás débil.-avisó Bella levantándose y llevándole una bandeja con comida.-ten. Tienes que comer para reponer fuerzas.

-no pienso comer.-contestó mirando con asco la comida.

-tienes que comer.-dijo la otra.-te han diagnosticado bulimia severa. Si no comes aquí y recuperas el suficiente peso te mandaran a especialistas.

-¿Cómo que bulimia?-chilló.- ¡solo era una dieta!

-no comes nada y vomitas.-cortó Bella sonrojándose.-lo siento, tuve que decirles todo.

-¿con que derecho?-cuestionó furiosa.- ¡no eres nadie!

-soy la que te encontró, Rosalie, y lo siento peor era mi deber.-aclaró tímidamente.-se que te pasa algo, te he visto.

-¿me has estado espiando?-inquirió colérica.

-eres Rosalie Hale, no hay nadie en el instituto que no sepa de ti.-aclaró en voz baja.-estoy en tu clase de literatura y matemáticas aunque tú nunca hayas reparado en mí. Y últimamente te he visto muy decaída.

Rosalie desvió la mirada sabiéndose atrapada y Bella tuvo el suficiente tacto como para no hacer más preguntas. El silencio reinó en la sala. Llevaban media hora calladas cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que ambas chicas miraran hacia ella. En el umbral había un hombre alto, de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo. Llevaba bata de médico y se veía asustado. En cuanto fijó sus ojos en Bella, su expresión cambió a alivio y ella se levantó de golpe.

-¡Bella!-gritó abrazándola fuertemente.

-Edward…

-¡estaba tan asustado!-murmuró mirándola a la cara dulcemente.-mi padre me avisó de que estabas en el hospital. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-tranquilo, Edward, yo estoy bien.-él alzó una ceja.-esa vez no soy yo la ingresada. Es…mi amiga Rosalie.

Edward miró a la rubia y sonrió felizmente aliviado mientras la otra levantaba una mano para saludar estupefacta.

-Dios…menos mal…-suspiró y sujetó la cara de la chica con ambas manos.-tengo que volver al trabajo. ¿Estarás bien?

-si, tranquilo.

-muy bien.-miró a la rubia.-espero que te recuperes, Rosalie.

-gracias.-contestó ella levemente aturdida.

Hasta luego, amor.-se despidió él agachándose y besándola.

-hasta luego.-murmuró Bella sonrojada.

Edward sonrió torcidamente y luego se fue. Bella se giró hacia Rosalie y caminó hasta la silla en la que estaba sentada momentos antes sonriendo enamorada.

-tú…él…-balbuceó la rubia.

Estaba anonada. El hombre era un adonis y estaba segura de que podría conseguir a cualquiera mujer que se propusiese. En cambio, estaba con la chica escuálida y simple de Bella.

-es mi novio.-afirmó la chica.

-¿Cómo…?-Rosalie calló al ver la pregunta tan grosera que estaba por hacer.

-¿Cómo es que un hombre tan guapo como él está con una chica tan simple como yo?-terminó Bella la pregunta por ella.

-no quería decir eso…-murmuró avergonzada.

-yo también me lo pregunto.-contestó sonriendo con timidez.-pero si se lo digo a él se mosquea.

El silencio se volvió a apoderar de la habitación sin que ninguna de las dos supiera que decir. Ambas estaban metidas en sus pensamientos. La rubia cortó la calma de repente.

-es guapo.-comentó.

-es perfecto.-aseguró Bella con ojos llenos de ensoñación.

-tú tienes todo y yo no tengo nada.-murmuró la rubia.

-¿Cómo?

-yo soy perfecta y no tengo nada.-gritó enfadada.-y tú…no tienes nada de especial y sin embargo tienes todo.

-Todos tenemos problemas.-murmuró la chica cabizbaja.

-¡ja! ¿Tú que tienes?-inquirió sarcástica.- ¿has sacado un simple 9 en literatura?

Bella endureció su mirada y Rosalie la miró desafiante. La primera se giró y comprobó que no había nadie cerca de la puerta para luego encarar a la rubia. Decidida, se levantó la manga del suéter que llevaba y le enseñó el brazo a la otra. Rosalie se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar el chillido que le salió. Cuando Bella volvió a taparse intentó respirar bien.

-todo el mundo tiene problemas.-repitió.

-¿pero…tú…como…por que?-balbuceó.

-si, intenté suicidarme cortándome las venas.-afirmó.-el año pasado.

-pero, ¿Por qué?-preguntó-¿Qué pasó?

-es una historia larga-avisó.-no creo que te interese.

-me interesa.-aseguró-si quieres contármela, claro.

Bella sonrió y las mejillas se le tiñeron de un rojo escarlata. Suspiró y cerró los ojos por unos segundos para después empezar a relatar su historia.

-verás, yo conocí a Edward hace dos años, cuando yo tenía 15 años y él 20. Soy una chica extremadamente patosa y mis visitas al hospital era casi diarias. Su padre, Carlisle Cullen, era mi médico pero un día tenía una operación y no pudo atenderme. En su lugar mandaron a su hijo, Edward, que estaba de prácticas ya que estaba cursando su último año en medicina. Es muy listo.-aseguró al ver el ceño fruncido de la rubia-e iba unos cursos adelantado. La cosa es que ese día me atendió él. Por mi parte puedo asegurarte que fue amor a primera vista. Era tan guapo…tan dulce y atento…-suspiró.-fue muy amable conmigo. A partir de ahí, cada vez que venía al hospital me atendía él. Y yo feliz.

-que coincidencia.-comentó Rosalie.

-eso pensaba yo-dijo Bella.-pero Edward me confesó más adelante que le pidió a su padre atenderme cuando viniera; al parecer él le contó sobre mis continuas visitas al hospital. Aún no se como pero le gusté desde el principio y al de medio año por fin se atrevió a pedirme salir.

-que mono…

-ni te lo imaginas.-murmuró sonriendo enamorada.-estábamos muy unidos. Conocí a sus padres, ya que era hijo único, y nos llevábamos muy bien. Todo era perfecto. Pero no todo es de color de rosas, como ya sabrás. Yo me había mudado a Forks ese mismo año. Anteriormente vivía en Phoenix con mi madre y solo tenía una amiga, la mejor, pero mis padres se había divorciado y mi madre estaba por casarse con su nuevo novio. Él era jugador de béisbol y viajaba mucho. Yo veía como mi madre estaba triste cuando él se iba y ella se quedaba conmigo así que decidí venirme aquí con mi padre. La despedida fue dura aunque más con Alice, mi amiga, que con mi madre. Ella decidió irse a estudiar a Paris ya que quería ser una gran diseñadora y allí le vendría mejor.

-mi hermano también estudia en Paris.-comentó recordando súbitamente Rosalie.

-puede que se conozcan.-murmuró Bella.

-bueno, da igual, continua.-dijo la rubia.-por favor.

-bueno, yo soy muy introvertida y me costaba hacer amigos. Alice lo era porque era lo contrario a mí; extrovertida, amable, divertida y loca. Cuando llegué aquí pensé que estaría sola pero resultó que hubo gente que se me acercó. Empecé a juntarme con Jessica, Lauren y Ángela y los amigos de ellas.-Rosalie hizo un gesto incrédulo.-si, aunque suene imposible. De la última me hice amiga rápido ya que éramos parecidas. Las otras dos vinieron en el pack en cuanto se enteraron de que Edward Cullen me atendía en el hospital. Ella era para ellas como para mí, un Dios, solo que en su caso era superficialmente y yo estaba enamorada de él. Se ofrecían constantemente a acompañarme al hospital siempre que me pasaba algo y confundí su interés con amistad. Cuando se enteraron de que estaba saliendo con él me empezaron a excluir y a llamarme de todo; lo más fino roba-novios. Yo al principio intenté explicarles que lo amaba pero ellas fueron a más. Me dejaron sola y pusieron a todo el instituto en mi contra. Solo Ángela y su novio Ben me creían; para todos los demás yo era la zorra quita-novios. El chisme no hubiese funcionado del todo en una situación normal pero ella encontraron el modo perfecto; se unieron a ti y Heidi como vuestras perritas falderas y vosotras os ocupasteis de extender el rumor.

-lo siento.-se disculpó Rosalie avergonzada.-ni siquiera sabía quien eras. En realidad fui yo la que extendí ese rumor y ni siquiera supe de quien hablaba. Mi "trabajo" era decir que Isabella Swan era una ladrona de novios y eso hice.

-ya da igual.-dijo Bella quitándole importancia.-no pensaba dejar que me aplastaran y menos que rompieran la relación que tenía con Edward. Además, con Ángela y Ben apoyándome todo pasó mejor. Ignoraba a todo el mundo y al de unos días el rumor dejó de ser novedad. Eso si, Lauren y Jessica siguieron odiándome y siempre tenían comentarios mordaces para hacerme. Claro que yo mientras estuviese con Edward me daba igual. Él solía ir a buscarme a clase cuando tenía libre. Un día, salí de clase con Ángela y me lo encontré esperándome con su coche. Corrí entusiasmada adonde él y lo abracé con fuerza. Él siempre era cariñoso conmigo y ese día fue inusualmente frío. Me llevó directamente a mi casa, sin pasar a ver a sus padres ni a dar una vuelta como siempre hacíamos. Y entonces ahí…

Bella se quedó callada recordando ese momento. El corazón le latía fuertemente al ver las imágenes que tanto le dolieron aparecer en su mente y soltó un sollozo casi imperceptible.

-no hace falta que sigas si no quieres.-dijo Rosalie al ver el estado de la chica.

-no, estoy bien.-dijo rápidamente sonriendo tenuemente.-él me dejó en ese momento.

-¿te dejó?-preguntó asombrada la rubia.- ¿pero por que?

-bueno, me dijo que había comprendido que nos llevábamos demasiada diferencia de edad.-relató Bella.-que yo solo era una chiquilla de 15 años que iba al instituto y él ya estaba casi graduado. Le dije que eso me daba igual, que yo lo amaba igual. ¿Sabes que me respondió?-la rubia negó la cabeza incapaz de decir nada de lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.-me dijo que en realidad yo no le amaba, que solo era un capricho de adolescente, como todas las de mi edad. Que solo estaba obsesionada porque era mi primer novio y que se me pasaría. Que él necesitaba una mujer de su edad que pudiese darle todo lo que correspondía a su época.

-eso es cruel.-opinó Rosalie.

-lo se, pero en ese momento ni lo pensé. Le dije que cambiaría, que haría cualquier cosa porque se quedase conmigo.-Bella rió divertida.-deberías haber visto su cara cuando le dije que estaba dispuesta a tener relaciones sexuales con él si se quedaba. Su cara fue de espanto total. Pensé que era por asco, que no quería tener nada conmigo, pero después comprendí que era porque era muy tradicional y quería llevar las cosas paso por paso. Nunca lo hemos hecho, ¿sabes?-Rosalie abrió los ojos sorprendida.-él quiere esperar hasta que estemos casados para hacerlo correctamente. Vamos a casarnos cuando me gradúe.

-¿en serio?-Bella asintió sonriente.- ¡guau! Me refiero a… ¡felicidades! Imagino que no seré la única que piense que es muy pronto pero imagino que está bien.

-es el hombre de mi vida.-aseguró.-cuando tú lo veas, lo sabrás.

-también pensaba que James era el hombre de mi vida y mira.-murmuró triste.

-no, eso solo era diversión.-bajó la cabeza sonrojada.-lo siento. No quería decir nada malo de ti pero las populares soléis hacer eso…salir con muchos chicos…

-imagino que tienes razón.-aceptó Rosalie para sorpresa de Bella.-solo me jodió que Victoria me lo quitase y estaba con él porque era el más popular. Bueno, sigue con tu historia.

-¿por donde íbamos? ¡Ah, si! Bueno. Ofrecí de todo para que se quedase y al final no tuvo más opciones que llegar a su último recurso, como él me dijo, decirme que en realidad no me quería. Me negué a aceptarlo y él empezó a decir que solo había jugado conmigo. Que solo se estaba probando a sí mismo si podía enamorar a cualquiera incluyendo a una chiquilla de 15 años como yo pero que eso se le había ido de las manos y que tenía que cortarlo ya. Me contó que había pedido el traslado y que esa misma tarde volaba lejos; que no me diría adonde. Me dijo que no hiciese estupideces y a cambio me prometió que todo habría sido como si no hubiese existido. Se dio la vuelta e ignorando mis ruegos se montó en su coche y se fue. Cogí mi vieja furgoneta y conduje hasta su casa pero allí solo encontré a sus padres que me miraron preocupados pero me dijeron que no sabían donde había ido su hijo. Edward había planeado todo tanto que conociendo el cariño que me tenían sus padres no les contó nada para que no fuera a buscarlo.

-vaya.-exclamó Rosalie.-es una historia triste…pero aunque lo prometiese tú nunca podrías olvidarlo.

-nunca.-afirmó Bella y luego sonrió.-pero al final no cumplió su palabra; volvió.

-¿volvió? ¿Y por eso estáis juntos?

-en realidad la cosa fue más complicada.-aclaró Bella.-cuando se fue yo quedé devastada. No comía apenas, no dormía, y estaba muy ausente. Lauren y Jessica fueron diciendo que Edward me había abandonado porque era poca cosa y eso solo hizo que me sintiera peor porque era lo que yo pensaba. Mi padre me dijo que me mandaría a Phoenix con mi madre si seguía así por lo que empecé a fingir. Yo era como una cáscara vacía pero delante de mi padre parecía medianamente feliz. Simplemente estudiaba para parecer la de siempre. Pero llegó el día.

-¿Qué día era ese?-preguntó Rosalie al verla callada.

-el día que habría tenido que ser nuestro aniversario.-contestó.-ni siquiera mi padre pudo reprocharme estar devastada aquel día. Llegué a clase con los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar pero intenté disimularlo. Cuando no lo soportaba iba al baño y lloraba hasta que no me quedaban lágrimas. Creo que pasé más tiempo encerrada en los cubículos que fuera.-rió amargamente.-pero Lauren y Jessica vieron que me pasaba algo y se quisieron burlar de mí. En la hora del almuerzo se acercaron y empezaron a decirme que era normal que Edward me hubiese dejado. Imagino que era más que obvio si alguien se había fijado en mi vida los últimos meses que mis llantos era fruto de pensar en él. Traté de ignorarlas y me levanté para irme. Pero Lauren dijo algo que me dijo algo que me dejó paralizada; me empezó a decir que Edward se lo montaba de cien y que era normal que después de estar con ella o con las decenas de chicas que estaba quisiera deshacerse de mí. Le grité que era mentira, que nunca me había sido infiel pero me dijo que tenía pruebas y que el lunar justo al lado derecho de su ombligo lo probaba. Me quedé helada. Puede que lo dijese al azar pero acertó de pleno.

-¿Edward tenía un lunar ahí?

-aja. Justo donde ella lo dijo. Edward y yo habíamos dormido juntos muchas veces y él dormía sin camiseta.-se sonrojó al escucharse decir aquello.-solo dormíamos. Nosotros nunca…

-te he entendido-rió tranquilizándola.

-sentí como algo dentro de mí se rompía ante esa declaración y solo pude salir corriendo de allí. Aún no entiendo como no choqué con algo conduciendo en ese estado.-continuó.-llegué a casa y me encerré en el baño. El espejo me devolvió una imagen espantosa. Las palabras de Lauren no dejaban de resonar en mi mente y yo solo podía torturarme con imágenes de los dos revolcándose en la cama de la habitación de Edward donde tantas veces había dormido con él y tantas veces me había dicho que me quería.

-Dios…debió de ser horrible.-comentó Rosalie sintiendo el dolor de las palabras que ella decía.

-espantoso. En ese momento sentí que no podía seguir viviendo así pero en vez de hacer lo que la gente normal haría y seguir adelante, decidí acabar con mi vida.-prosiguió.-puede que suene radical pero Edward se había vuelto mi vida. Quise seguir en Forks porque dentro de mí tenía una pequeña esperanza de que volviese. Pero esas esperanzas se esfumaron junto con la aparición de las palabras de Lauren y sentí que no podía más. Fue poco sutil, bajé a la cocina y busqué unas tijeras. El resto…no creo que sea bonito de describir.

-lo siento mucho, Bella.-dijo sincera Rosalie.-debió de ser muy duro para ti.

-fue más duro para mi padre y para Edward esa parte.-aseguró.-yo simplemente sentía que iba perdiendo la consciencia y pensaba en que pronto dejaría de sentir dolor. Tuve suerte de que mi padre se hubiese olvidado unos papeles en casa y volviese antes de tiempo. Según me contó, me encontró tirada en la cocina, rodeada de un charco de sangre y desmayada. Me llevó rápidamente al hospital y Carlisle me atendió. Cuando desperté, Edward estaba a mi lado. Al principio pensé que era un sueño, luego que había muerto y que había ido al infierno donde la imagen de Edward me perseguiría eternamente.-rió- ¿sabes que fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle en ese momento?

-no, ¿el que?

-no puedo imaginarme que es lo que has hecho para terminar en el infierno. ¿Te has dedicado a cometer asesinatos en mi ausencia?-dijo dictando palabra por palabra la extraña frase que ese día había salido de sus labios.

-¿en serio le dijiste eso?-preguntó Rosalie riendo.

-si.-asintió.-para mi, Edward era un ángel hiciese lo que hiciese y él no podía estar en el infierno aunque muriese; él tenía que ir al cielo.

-¿y que dijo él?

Bella se aclaró la garganta intentando poner voz de hombre.-claro que no, tú no podrías estar conmigo si estuviera en el infierno.

-¡oh, por dios! ¡Qué mono!-chilló Rosalie aplaudiendo.- ¡que tierno!

-él dice que yo soy un ángel que le han mandado aunque no se lo merezca.-susurró sonrojada.-dejó de decirlo cuando lo amenacé con irme con Newton.

-¿Newton?-preguntó con asco Rosalie.

-tienes que conocerlo.-dijo Bella.-es uno de los jugadores del equipo de fútbol.

-si, lo conozco, demasiado para mi gusto.-vio que la otra iba a preguntar y siguió.-pero eso entra dentro de mi historia. Luego te cuento. ¿Qué pinta Newton en la tuya?

-desde que llegué no ha habido ni un solo día que no me pida salir.-explicó.-me negaba educadamente. Luego le dije que tenía novio pero le daba igual. Un día que tuvo que venir a mi casa a hacer un trabajo se nos hizo tarde y Edward llegó antes de lo previsto. La cosa no acabó del todo bien por el bocazas de Newton.

-¿Qué le dijo?-preguntó sabiendo que el engominado hablaba más que callaba y que de tres palabras cuatro eran mentiras.

-le dijo que al besarme mi boca sabía a chocolate.

Rosalie se atragantó con su propia saliva. ¿Cómo podía ser tan sumamente imbécil ese tío? Encima sabiendo que el tipo en cuestión tenía cinco años más que él… ¡tremendo gilipollas!

-no puedo creerlo… ¿Cómo se puede ser tan imbécil?-dijo en voz alta.

-eso me pregunto yo…

-¿y que pasó? ¿Edward le creyó?

-le pegó un puñetazo. Y le hubiese dado más si no hubiese aparecido yo, que estaba en el piso de arriba.-explicó Bella.-le echó de casa diciéndole que no quería verle más cerca de mí y que mi lengua sabía a fresas no a chocolate. Le pregunté que había querido decir con eso y después de mucho insistir, ya que no quería decírmelo, y chantaje emocional me contó lo sucedido.

-Newton es un estúpido.-suspiró Rosalie.-espero que Edward no se lo creyera.

-no.-contestó feliz Bella.

-bueno, no me has dicho, ¿Qué pasó cuando despertaste después de estar en el hospital?-preguntó curiosa la rubia.

Bella sopesó las opciones unos segundos.

-hagamos un trato.-ofreció.-te cuento el resto de la historia si comes un poco.

Rosalie miró con asco la bandeja. No podía comer… ¡engordaría!

-por favor, Rosalie, me preocupas.-rogó Bella.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi?-cuestionó.-lo único que he hecho ha sido insultarte y tratarte mal todo este tiempo.

-mis amigos y Edward dicen que soy demasiado buena.-dijo sonriendo amablemente.-pero yo creo que todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad. Bueno…quizás Lauren y Jessica no.

-Victoria tampoco.-ambas rieron.

-entonces… ¿comerás un poco?-preguntó con ojos brillantes Bella.

-solo si después contestas a todas mis preguntas.-terminó por ceder Rosalie.

-prometido.-Rosalie cogió la cuchara con cautela.-voy a comprar un café. No tardo. Por favor, Rosalie, no tires la comida y cómetela.

-llámame Rose.-pidió la rubia.

-¿no te llaman Rosa?

-y lo odio.-gruñó.

-Rose será.

Bella fue a por un café a la maquina y cuando volvió se alegró enormemente de ver a la rubia comiendo con bastante apetito. Estuvieron en silencio mientras terminaban su comida y su café respectivamente. Pero antes de terminar la rubia habló.

-puedes ir contándome.-le dijo a Bella.-prometo que comeré. Ya lo ves

-bueno…nos hemos quedado en que desperté y le dije esa chorrada, ¿no?-Rosalie asintió.-primero lloré y él me abrazó. Cuando me calmé, me echó una broma impresionante. El rollo de "¿en que estabas pensando?", "¿es que estás loca?" y "¿es que no pensabas en los demás?". Reventé en cuanto hizo esa pregunta. Le eché todo en cara; que me había dejado, que había engañado…todo. Él se quedó a cuadros. Me negó todo. Dijo que ni siquiera conocía a Lauren; la reconoció cuando se la describí y me dijo que había ido a su consulta alguna vez pero que ni siquiera se había fijado en ella más que lo profesionalmente necesario. Me pidió perdón por todo; se le veía realmente abatido. Cuando me preguntó por que me había hecho eso no supe que decirle.

-¿tenías miedo de su reacción?-preguntó Rosalie después de tragar.

-Edward siempre ha sido muy sobreprotector conmigo. Antes de preguntarme nada me contó como se había ido porque estaba dañándome. Se sentía mal por retenerme a su lado y que no podía soportar que la gente dijese las cosas que decía de mí.-contó.-aún no se como se enteró de todo lo que decían en el instituto de mí ya que yo no se lo conté porque sabía como era. Bueno, la cosa es que al final le dije que había sido por él mayormente. Te juro que me arrepentí al instante de haberlo dicho.

-¿te volvió a regañar?-preguntó curiosa Rosalie con la boca llena.

-lo hubiera preferido. Rompió a llorar. Nunca lo había visto tan mal…se abrazó a mi cintura y enterró su cara en mi regazo y me pidió perdón mil veces.-relató.-me suplicó que no le odiase y me dijo que haría cualquier cosa porque le perdonase, incluso irse. Casi lo mato en ese momento.

-los chicos son tan simples y raros…-comentó Rosalie dejando su bandeja casi vacía a un lado.-luego dicen que somos complicadas nosotras…

-ya te digo.-acordó Bella-en ese momento no sabía si pegarle o que hacer…opté por otra cosa que ambos preferimos. No se de donde saqué fuerza pero lo levanté y lo atraje a mi y lo besé con fuerza.

-¡esa es mi chica!-alabó la rubia.

-si, pues cuando nos quedamos sin aire todavía me preguntó si le perdonaba…-ambas rodaron los ojos.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-lo volví a besar.-soltó haciendo que ambas rieran.-y desde ese día no se ha vuelto a separar de mí. Aunque estuvo a punto de ir al instituto a soltar un par de galletas sobretodo cuando se enteró de que Newton seguía a lo suyo…

-que hombre tan tierno…me encantaría encontrar alguno así.-murmuró cabizbaja la rubia.

-la encontrarás.-prometió Bella.-oye…si no es mucha cara… ¿podría hacerte una pregunta?

-quieres saber mi historia.-la chica asintió tímidamente.-está bien. Después de todo yo me se la tuya.

Una enfermera entró antes de que comenzara y recogió todo. Le preguntó a Bella si se había comido todo eso ella y la chica contestó que si orgullosamente. Cuando se fue, Rosalie se tumbó nuevamente. La rubia le contó su vida; como siempre había sido de las populares junto con Heidi aunque ella era la segunda al mando. Como Lauren y Jessica se les unieron y empezó a salir con James. Le contó todo lo ocurrido desde la llegada de Victoria.

-eso no son amigas.-dijo enfurecida Bella en cuanto le contó sobre las cosas que le decían Jessica, Lauren y Heidi.-esas son unas arpías que te tienen envidia. ¿Acaso se han visto a sí mismas? ¡Si tú tienes mucho culo ellas tienen un campo de fútbol!

Rosalie se quedó boquiabierta. En lo poco que había hablado con Bella la había visto como una chica calmada y tranquila, que no mataría a una mosca. Y en ese momento parecía echar relámpagos por la boca. Cuando se dio cuenta, se sonrojó furiosamente.

-perdón.-se disculpó.-no se que me ha pasado.

-gracias, Bella.

Ella sonrió y de repente tocaron la puerta. Se giraron ambas al mismo tiempo para ver como una figura imponente estaba en el umbral. A Rosalie casi se le salió el corazón por la boca. Ahí, en la puerta, estaba el hombre más guapo que había visto nunca, Edward incluido. Era alto y musculoso, mucho, y tenía el pelo corto y negro y ojos brillantes y oscuros. Tenía una expresión amable pintada en el rostro y una mueca divertida en los labios. Estúpidamente se imagino abrazada por esos fuertes brazos y rodeando esa ancha espalda. Meneó la cabeza; ni siquiera sabía que hacía ese hombre en su habitación.

-no me lo puedo creer.-comentó burlón.-estás en un hospital y no es porque estés herida. Te has superado claramente, enana.

-¡oh, cállate, Emmy!-masculló Bella y luego se giró hacia Rosalie.-perdónalo, Rose, mi hermano es idiota.

-¿tu hermano?-preguntó asombrada.

-si, él es mi hermano mayor Emmett. Lo siento no te lo había mencionado.-se sonrojó.-Emmy, ven y preséntate como dios manda.

-si, señor.-dijo poniendo gesto de soldado para luego acercarse a la cama por el lado contrario a Bella.-me llamo Emmett. ¿Puede esta bella dama decirme su nombre?

-soy Rosalie-dijo la rubia totalmente encandilada.

-encantado, bella dama.-le cogió la mano y se la besó.

-vaya, ¿ahora hablar de forma educada como Edward?-preguntó su hermana sarcástica.

-algo bueno tenía que tener un cuñado que se acercase a mi enana favorita, ¿no?-dijo revolviéndole el pelo.

-¡Emmy!-gritó Bella poniéndose roja y haciendo que las estruendosas carcajadas de Emmett se oyesen en todo el pasillo.-de todos modos… ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

-¡ah, si, se me olvidaba!-se pegó en la frente cómicamente.-tu caballero de brillante armadura me ha mandado a buscarte. Dice que le ha surgido un improvisto y que tendrá que quedarse hasta tarde. Me ha mandado a llevarte a casa y asegurarme de que no te quedabas aquí.

-¿y él como sabía que planeaba quedarme aquí?-preguntó anonada.

-puede que para los demás no pero para él eres un libro abierto.-aseguró el hombre.-yo sigo con mi teoría de siempre aunque os riáis; Edward lee mentes.

-si, Emmy, si.-asintió aburrida.-entonces… ¿puedo quedarme?

-¡ni hablar!-exclamó.- ¿quieres que Edward me mate?

-¿desde cuando le tienes miedo?-preguntó Bella cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Por qué le haces caso tan a pies puntillas, Emmy?

-puede que me haya pagado…-susurró rascándose la nuca.

-¡no me lo puedo creer!-exclamó Bella.- ¡te has vendido!

-entiéndelo, enana, un juego de la x-box no se consigue todos los días…-intentó hacerla entrar en razón.

-¡todos los días te compras uno nuevo!-chilló.

-y todos los días sacan otro nuevo.-Bella suspiró derrotada.

-bien, bien.-aceptó.- ¿puedes esperarme fuera? Me despido y voy.

-como quieras.-se giró hacia Rosalie.-me despido, bella dama.

Cogió su mano y la volvió a besar para luego salir de la habitación. Cuando Bella miró a la rubia la encontró completamente sonrojada. Alzó una ceja pero no hizo comentario alguno sobre ello.

-esto… ¿estarás bien?-preguntó algo preocupada.-puedo convencer a Edward de quedarme esta noche. Se lo que es quedarse aquí y no es agradable.

-ya has hecho mucho por mi, Bella.-susurró Rosalie.-gracias.

-de nada.-sonrió.- ¿quieres…quieres que venga mañana?

-no quiero molestarte.

-no me molesta.-aseguró.-solo…comprobaré que no haya ninguna de tus amigas cuando venga así no me molestaran.

-siento lo que te hice, Bella, en serio.-aseguró.

-da igual, todo está bien.-se mordió el labio inferior.-bueno, me voy. Hasta mañana. Descansa.

-hasta mañana.

Bella volvió al día siguiente y durante toda la semana. Rosalie y ella hablaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida y se hicieron muy amigas, como confidentes. Las que no habían aparecido por allí ni para saludar eran Lauren, Heidi o Jessica. Bella se lo comentó un día sutilmente pero Rosalie cambió de tema drásticamente; no le apetecía hablar de sus supuestas amigas. La otra no volvió a sacar el tema.

Ya llevaba una semana ingresada y aunque quería irse, aún estaba débil y el médico le recomendó quedarse un tiempo más para no recaer. Bella iba a animarla pero sentía que le faltaba algo. La otra chica lo notó y decidió levantarle el ánimo así que hizo algunas llamadas.

-hola, Rose.-saludó alegre entrando en la habitación al de 10 días de estar ingresada.

-hola, Bella.-contestó la otra sonriendo tenuemente.

-¡tengo una sorpresa para ti!-gritó.

-Bella, no creo que sea el mejor momento para sorpresas…-murmuró la rubia.

-¡oh! Esta te va a encantar; te lo prometo.-se asomó por la puerta e hizo unas señas a alguien de fuera.- ¡sorpresa!

Rosalie se quedó de piedra; delante de ella estaba nada más que su gemelo Jasper. Le sonreía con un brillo en sus ojos azules que nunca le había visto antes de que se fuera a estudiar fuera. El chico, fue corriendo hasta donde su hermana y la abrazo. Ella le rodeó con ambos brazos y con una mano acarició su espalda mientras que con la otra hacía lo mismo con su rubio cabello. Lo escuchó sollozar.

-no vuelvas a hacerme eso.-susurró aún en sus brazos.-no vuelvas a jugar con tu salud.

-Jazz…

-no me digas Jazz.-negó aún medio llorando.-no quiero perderte.

-te he echado de menos, hermanito.-dijo ella apretando el abrazo.

-y yo a ti, no sabes cuanto.-respondió.

Estuvieron juntos un rato hasta que el chico dejó de sollozar. Entonces se separaron y él le dio un beso en la frente. Solo entonces Rosalie se percato de que no solo estaban ellos en la habitación. En la puerta estaban Bella, Emmett y una chica que no conocía. Esta era pequeñita, de grandes ojos marrones y pelo muy negro y corto con una punta para cada lado. Tenía facciones de duende y cara alegre. Cuando la miró, esta sonrió felizmente yendo hasta ella y a abrazándola con fuerza.

-¡hola, Rose!-gritó.- ¡Jazz me ha hablado tanto de ti! ¡Eres guapísima! Se ha quedado corto describiéndote. ¡Por cierto! Soy Alice, ¡encantada!

La rubia le respondió al abrazo algo abrumada por tanta efusividad pero le pareció una chica agradable. Cuando se separó, la morena fue hasta donde Jasper y le agarró la mano.

-hermanita, te presento a Alice, mi novia.-dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-vaya, hermanito, que calladito te lo tenías.-comentó divertida haciendo que su gemelo sonriese.-pero… ¿Cómo es que estáis aquí?

-Bella nos avisó.-contestó él.

-¿conocías a mi hermano?-le preguntó a la susodicha.-no me habías dicho.

-conocía a Alice.-aclaró Bella.-recordé cuando me dijiste que tu hermano estudiaba en Paris y llamé a Alice para ver si por casualidad lo conocía; tienes que saber que ella es la típica que es amiga de todos por lo que llegué a la conclusión de que había posibilidades. Cunado le pregunté si conocía a algún chico que se llamase Jasper Hale se rió de mi a la cara. Ya entiendes porque.

-fue gracioso.-aseguró Alice.

-la cosa es que le expliqué la situación y de inmediato se vino.-prosiguió Bella.-espero que no te haya molestado mucho pero hablabas de él con tanto amor que pensé que te vendría bien tener algún apoyo familiar.

-es lo mejor que han hecho por mi nunca.-dijo sonriente.-muchas gracias, Bella. Eres una amiga.

Bella sonrió feliz de que su reciente amiga tuviese ese brillo en los ojos que nunca le había visto. Alice miró a Bella y luego a Rosalie repetidamente y después pegó un grito que asustó a toda la habitación.

-¡abrazo colectivo!-chilló.

Agarró a Bella y tiró de ella hasta llevarla al borde de la cama. La puso a su lado y la sujetó con un brazo a ella y con otro a Rosalie para apretarlas en un prieto abrazo.

-¡vamos a ser grandes amiga!-gritó alegre.

Se abrazaron un rato hasta que la pequeña duende, que tenía más fuerza de lo que a simple vista parecía, las soltó. Entonces Jasper habló.

-Rose, hermanita.-la aludida lo miró.-hemos decidido venirnos a vivir aquí.

-¿de verdad?-preguntó incrédula con la ilusión y la esperanza pintada en sus ojos.

-claro, ya he pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de ti.-aseguró.-y Alice echaba de menos a Bella.-se giró hacia la castaña.-no te imaginas lo que habla de ti. Creo que se me tu vida entera.

-típico de Allie.-de repente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se giró hacia su amiga.- ¿te mudarás a Forks?

-¡si! ¿No es genial?-contestó la morena.- ¡volveremos a estar juntas!

Las dos se abrazaron alegres y Rosalie miró esa escena con añoranza. ¡Como echaba de menos tener amigas de verdad como las de pequeña! Todavía estaba esperando a que sus supuestas amigas fueran a visitarla o le mandasen un mensaje…pero nada. Y estaba segura de que la noticia de su ingreso había corrido como la pólvora en el instituto.

Alice se separó dando saltitos aún.

-¡va a ser tan genial!

Rosalie siguió ingresada un mes más. Su hermano iba cada día a visitarla y se quedaba con ella allí por las noches. Alice se había integrado rápidamente en el pequeño y exclusivo _grupo _que formaban Bella y la rubia. Las tres se habían hecho grandes amigas y ella se sentía muy cómoda con ellas. Todas las tardes después de clase pasaban a visitarla y se quedaban con ella charlando hasta que Jasper llegaba para reemplazarlas a la noche. Y a las mañanas, cuando ninguno de los tres estudiantes podía ir, el hermano de Bella, Emmett, quien trabajaba de profesor de gimnasia por las tardes, estaba con ella. Rosalie cada vez se sentía mejor con él y más atraído pero se decía a si misma que no podía verle como algo más que el hermano mayor de Bella; era como un código de chicas.

Pero sobre el corazón nadie mandaba y ella cada día que pasaba, cada mañana que hablaban, cada segundo que le veía sonreír, se enamoraba más de él.

Por fin llegó el día de salir de la clínica. Le dieron el alta al mediodía y decidió darles una sorpresa en la hora del almuerzo a sus amigos. Salió contenta y con fuerzas renovadas y se dirigió al instituto donde todos debían de estar en el comedor a esas horas. Acertó. Entró con su pose altanera de siempre. Los murmullos se hicieron presente junto con las decenas de caras que se voltearon para mirar a la recién llegada. Ella caminó balanceando sus caderas dignamente.

Sabía lo que hablaban. Sobre su repentino ingreso, que nadie sabía el porque, sobre su caída del trono y sobre s posible nuevo ascenso. Al fin de cuentas Rosalie siempre sería una reina…

Buscó unos segundos a alguien por la estancia hasta que lo encontró. Clavó sus ojos en la mesa donde estaba Bella, Alice, Jasper, Ben y Ángela. La duende y la castaña la saludaron con la mano intentando atraer su atención para que fuese adonde ellos mientras que su hermano sonreía de verla ahí.

Pero ella no fue a su mesa sino que se dirigió a otra; la mesa del trono real. Pudo ver claros signos de decepción en el rostro de aquellos que la habían acompañado en ese fatídico tiempo en el hospital. Sobretodo Bella, que se sintió triste al comprobar que aún después de todo lo que habían hablado y había hecho por ella la seguiría tratando mal. Pero Rosalie ignoró todo eso. Caminó lentamente hasta quedar al lado de ella, justo en frente de Victoria. Se hizo el silencio en la sala.

-¡Rosa! ¡Cuánto tiempo!-dijo cínicamente Heidi.

-mucho, ¿verdad?-preguntó amablemente ella.

-se ha notado tu falta, Rosa.-murmuró Jessica.-se comentaba que te habían ingresado después de una operación de reducción mal parada.

-si, eso se rumoreaba.-afirmó Lauren.-sentimos mucho que te haya salido mal. Pero alegra esa cara. Siempre podrás volver a hacértela para tener un cuerpo 10.

-¡de verdad! Que buenas amigas sois…-comentó la rubia.-no se que haría sin vosotras…

-tranquila, Rosa, no agradezcas.-dijo socarronamente Victoria.-para eso están las amigas.

-¡oh, si!-asintió.-y yo quiero agradecéroslo a todas.

Cogió el refresco de Lauren y sin darles tiempo a reaccionar lo repartió por las cabelleras de las cuatro; todas se pusieron a gritar.

-eso, por ser tan buenas amigas.-susurró con voz venenosa.

-¡eres una arpía!-gritó Victoria.

-no me compares con alguien de tu calaña.-advirtió divertida.

-¡pagarás por esto!-bramó Jessica.

-esperaré sentada.

La rubia posó su vista en una mesa de al lado haciendo que la chica que estaba ahí se estremeciese de miedo. Se acercó y cogió la porción de pizza que tenía en el plato. Luego volvió a la mesa trono.

-¡ah, Heidi! La pizza está cojonuda.-le dio un mordisco que saboreó con placer y lentitud y volvió a fijar su vista en ella.-te la recomiendo.

Cogió la porción que le quedaba en la mano y se la estampó en la cara. Todo el comedor la vitoreó y ella se dio la vuelta para irse felizmente. Caminó hasta la mesa de sus verdaderos amigos. Los abrazó uno por uno bajo la atenta mirada de todo el mundo.

Las clases pasaron entre risas y comentarios sobre lo ocurrido en el comedor. Cuando el timbre sonó anunciando el final de las clases, se dirigieron juntos hacia la estación. Victoria, Heidi, Lauren y Jessica estaban en una esquina del parking fulminándola con la mirada.

Ben y Ángela se despidieron al igual que Jasper y Alice para irse en sus respectivos coches. Rosalie y Bella caminaron hablando animadamente hasta alcanzar los coches. A lo lejos pudieron ver a Emmett y Edward esperando entre sus dos coches. Bella salió corriendo hasta su novio y se lanzó a sus brazos besándolo con amor mientras él la alzaba para ponerla a su altura mientras giraba sobre su mismo eje. Todo el mundo se les quedó mirando, con envidia y celos, pero ellos estaban sumergidos en su burbuja. Rosalie anduvo hasta donde estaba Emmett.

-hacen una buena pareja, ¿verdad?-le comentó.

-si, pero me gustaría que se abstuvieran a hacer eso en público, sobretodo si yo lo veo.-contestó poniendo un divertido mohín.

-son felices, déjalos.-dijo ella.

-cierto, le debo la alegría de mi hermana al pequeño Eddy.-rió.

-¿a que has venido tú?-preguntó ella confusa; Emmett iba a buscar a Bella algunas veces pero siempre y cuando su novio no fuese.- ¿Edward no te ha avisado de que venía?

-si, claro que si.-asintió.-de echo venía a verte a ti.

-¿a mí?-cuestioné con el corazón bombeándole con fuerza.

-en el hospital no te dije nada dada la situación pero ahora…mira, se que tenéis ese estúpido código de chicas que no os permite salir con hermanos de amigas pero me parece una estupidez.-le dijo.-de echo le he preguntado a mi hermana y me ha obligado a hablar contigo.

-vaya…-murmuró sin saber que decir.

-Rose, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?-preguntó revolviéndose el pelo nervioso.-me refiero a una cita. Dame una oportunidad, solo hoy. Si no te gusta no volveré a molestarte.

-yo…

-¡Rose!-la aludid giró la cabeza hacia Bella que era quien la llamaba.-me voy con Edward. ¡No me traigas muy tarde a casa al grandullón!

Dicho eso le guiñó un ojo y la rubia se sonrojó perceptiblemente. La pareja se subió al coche y arrancó dejándolos solos en el aparcamiento.

-entonces… ¿Qué dices?-repitió Emmett ansioso y nervioso.

-me encantaría.-él sonrió feliz y ella no pudo sino responderle.

Entraron al enorme jeep del hombre y él arrancó dispuesto a darle la mejor cita de su vida.

"las cosas serán mejores de ahora en adelante" pensó ella sonriendo para si misma.


End file.
